


You’ll be together

by EmilaUTtrash



Series: Sansy the best [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara wants the child!, F/M, Heart Break, Love, Oneshot, Sans Needs A Hug, Suicide, reader needs one too, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/pseuds/EmilaUTtrash
Summary: You just hit your fourth month of pregnancy when you found out the baby's soul was corrupted by chara's. Seeing no way out, you did the only you could do.





	You’ll be together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale Comic Dub: Train Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412182) by comic by ain000. 



> Hey guys!! Guess who got inspired! THIS GIRL!! 
> 
> Soo i've been drinking so this has to be bad, and i'll probably delete it tomorrow, whenever i get up! but for now, ENJOY!! 
> 
> Oh and if you guys like it, leave a comment so i don't take it down... Though, if i like it when i read it in the morning i might leave it up anyways... Welp, if thats the case, if you see any mistakes let me know! <3 I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOODNIGHT!

The moonlight glistened off the raindrops, causing them to look like a sliver mirror as they fell to the earth. You moved slowly to the tracks, praying for a miracle as you took another step. Still, her voice echoed in your mind. “Don’t.” It sends shivers throughout your body. This child is the one who caused him so much pain. You took yet another step, only feeling a small tinge of resistance. You could still see his horrified face every time you close your eyes as Frisk words echoed in your thoughts.

 

“Chara is linked to your baby.” It was the first time, in a long time that you saw Sans completely hopeless. Every emotion he felt raced through your soul bond. The helplessness, rage, sadness, and total despair. His mind must have broken slightly as he grabbed you, shaking you violently.

 

“We just have to abort the baby! You’ll be fine, we can have another!” You didn’t even realize you slapped him until the burning sensation rushed to your hand. Before you could apologize Frisk spoke, her voice holding something akin to resignation.   

 

“Sans, if you did that Chara's soul would find the nearest host…” It dawned on you and Sans.

 

“Kid, you can’t mean…” Fisk nodded her head, her large brown eyes empty and cold.

 

“y/n’s soul.” Sans let you go, now fully facing Frisk. You just listened as you tried to wrap your head around what was happening.

 

“We can just kill it after she's born, then she’ll be fine!” You could see the sweat falling from his skull. He was clearly grasping at straws, desperate to save you, but at the cost of your unborn child. His head whipped to look at you as a deep feeling of disgust and hatred flooded you. “Baby, no I… We don’t have a choice. You can’t give birth to that devil… please.” His normal grin was replaced with a grimace, his eye lights dim.    

 

“Sans,” Frisk called, causing both of you to look at her. “ We all know you wouldn’t be able to do that.” Sans went limp, his arms falling to his sides as he stared hopelessly at her. Frisk’s gaze turned to you, her neutral face changing to one of understanding. “y/n, there might be a way to save you and your baby.” Sans still didn’t move. “I just have to reset.” He grabbed her by her arms, forcing her to stare into his extinguished sockets. A crackle of thunder sounded as heavy rain started pelting your home.

 

“You can’t.” Frisk gave him a sad smile before shaking her head. Her voice soft and caring, almost like a mother trying to calm down their child. It remained you again, that she was far older than she looked. Her hand touched his cheekbone as her brown eyes looked into the vast blackness of his sockets, never once flinching from fear.

 

“It’s the only way… Don’t worry sans, you will meet y/n again, after all, she’s your soulmate.” Sans looked conflicted before he let her go, standing straight. It was odd how strong yet vulnerable he looked at that moment. He turned to look at you, his gaze holding so much love and regret. You felt it before you saw it. His soul had started to break. Still, you didn’t move. Your eyes locked on his, the world disappears. Leaving you and Sans. His soul started to chip, Your purple soul breaking with his.

 

“Sweetheart.” The text box popped in front of you, displaying your choices. “I can’t do that to paps again... “ You choose to act.

 

“Sans, I know this is painful… But, I promised you no matter where you go I’d follow.” You gave him a bright smile as tears began to fall freely. “So, I will stand behind any decision you make.” Your turn ended. Sans spared you. The world came back, and you were face to face with Frisk. Her small hand grabbing yours.

 

“Y/n, I want you to decide.” Sans looked disgruntled but said nothing. Her eyes pleaded with you, still, you already came to a decision. Your eyes looked at the ring on your finger, a small smile on your lips as you spoke.

 

“Sweetie, both sans and I agree. Please, never reset again.” Frisk finally looked like a normal child as she glared angrily at Sans.

 

“Is this what you wanted! To stance yourself and y/n to death!” Tears started falling from her eyes as she yanked her hand from yours. “I can save you, You’d be together again! I promise!” You shook your head as you looked at Sans.

 

“It wouldn’t be fair to everyone else. Especially, not you.” Her face scrunched up as she took a step back.

 

“I don’t care about that! Everyone would be freed again, you’d be saved! What don’t you understand about that!?” You gave her a sad smile as you shook your head once again.

 

“I do understand, but I think it’s better this way.” Frisk shoved you as she ran past, her footfalls soon faded away as you stared at the empty spot. “I’m sorry frisk.” You looked towards Sans then, giving him a bright grin. “Why don’t you see paps while I go for a walk?” He nodded before he walked to the door, only to freeze.

 

“Sweetheart, don’t do anything rash while I’m gone.”

 

You opened your eyes, laughing to yourself. Even after all these years, it still amused you when he knew exactly what you would do. You stumbled slightly as your foot connected with the train track. You looked both ways for any indication of the direction of the train. Finding none you laid down on the rail, looking at the sky for a minute. It seemed like God knew what you were about to do since the rain stopped the second after you looked at the sky. The clouds clearing to show a gorgeous violet sky studded with stars. “Sans would have loved this…” Your words hung in the cold air as you watched the lights twinkle.

 

“They are beautiful, though not nearly as lovely as you.” Sans voice echoed through the clearing as the metal you were laying on bounced slightly as he joined you. His hand reached for yours, giving it a light squeeze. “I love you.” Tears burned behind your eyes as you shifted to look at him.

 

“I know.” He laughed as he stared at you.

 

“You're supposed to say, I love you too.” A giggle left your lips as you shook your head softly. A brilliant smile on your face as a stay tear fell from your e/c eyes.

 

“It would feel to final.” You sat in silence for a while, lost in each other's gazes. His grin grew for a moment before he spoke again as the metal underneath your head began to vibrate. 

 

“I guess this is our ticket.” It didn’t register for a moment. 

 

“Seriously, a pun.” He laughed, the vibrations getting stronger as the sound of a train could be heard coming through a tunnel not far away. 

 

“I needed to derail one last time.” He smirked as you giggled. It seemed like time slowed as the train’s whistle sounded. Sans grin dropped as he quickly grabbed you, holding you tightly to himself as he whispered in your ear. “I will always love you.” It hit you like a ton of bricks, this was really going to be the end. Your arms squeezed him then, feeling more of your soul shattering. 

 

“I love you too.” Your eyes squeezed shut as you felt the wheel begin to yank your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> THOUGHTS???


End file.
